


the rain can’t reach us here

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, Fluff, George is only mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Storms, Wolf Hybrid Clay | Dream, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Sapnap and Dream are stuck in the house together during a storm. Dream struggles with his fear whilst Sapnap supports him.Can be read as romantic or platonic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 312





	the rain can’t reach us here

**Author's Note:**

> TW; very very minor self harm, dream accidentally claws at his arm

Rain pattered against the window, each drop harsh and relentless as it attempted to penetrate the shaking glass, lightning and thunder lit up the sky and shook the earth ruthlessly, ripping apart smaller builds and unprotected structures without remorse. Sapnap stared out the window, shaking slightly from the cold which seeped through as he watched the nearby trees tilt dangerously, leaves being pulled apart as the wind tugged on the plants which hid their small home.

Theirs being where Sapnap, Dream and usually George resided. Despite the inescapable conflicts which constantly marred the server, (with Dream more often than not being a part of) the trio had always sworn to stay together. Whether it was treating each other’s injuries, cuddling on the couch or sprinting around during manhunts, the trio were inseparable.

However as the storm raged on they weren’t much of a trio. George had left before the storm began to meet with Quackity and Karl, apparently discussing some of their usual rivalry fun bullshit but instead the older was now likely trapped with then for the duration of the storm which probably wasn’t all too bad. However instead it left just Sapnap and Dream in the house. Which in no way was a problem usually, hell the duo had been friends for years before they met George, however in those years Sapnap had been quick to learn of Dreams fear of storms.

The great admin of the server, afraid of storms. He’d never asked the other about it but he assumed it was likely to do with his hybrid nature. There weren’t many other hybrids on the server, the others being Technoblade, Ranboo, Captain Puffy, Philza and Tubbo, of which non of them had ever been relatively close with Sapnap so he had no way of understanding the struggles of hybrids. Sure Sapnap had asked Dream about it before but the admin was always unwilling to talk about it, especially since so few people knew about his hybrid nature.

All he knew was that Dream was a wolf hybrid, and a simple look at him without his mask and hood and you would be able to tell. Pale blonde ears sat atop Dreams head, usually covered by his hair or hood, along with a thick fluffy tail of which Sapnap had no idea how he hid. The mans nails were also sharp along with the thick sharp canines which sat hidden in his mouth.

He also had slight traits which had taken Dream years to open up about. Like how when he was overheating his tongue would hang out of his mouth or how he constantly craved contact and praise, or even the reason he often got so agitated by L’Manburg or others messing with George or Sapnap being that he was hyper possessive, seeing them as territory and pack. Sapnap and George had never really minded, always being more than willing to indulge their friend but Dream had always refused, some sort of inescapable self-loathing stopping him from allowing him to be himself.

Another deep rumble of thunder broke Sapnap out of his thoughts as he shivered violently, wincing at how the torrential rain how somehow increased, making it feel as though the entire house were about to collapse. A soft creaking from within the house made Sapnap wince as he whipped around, half expecting to see the the house about to fall apart only to see Dream hovering on the stairs awkwardly.

The wolf hybrids hair was tousled from sleep, yet Sapnap felt himself tense slightly at Dreams eyes. The green orbs were dilated in fear, a slightly glassy sheen on them as he shivered, either from cold or fear Sapnap couldn’t tell. His thick puffy tail was between his legs and his ears pressed so tightly against his head that Sapnap couldn’t see them whilst his hands clawed at his biceps half heartedly through his hoodie leaving small holes in the fluffy material.

“Sappy?” The mans voice wavered, eyes flicking from Sapnap to the window behind him, eyes glassy with what he now recognised was unshed tears.

“Dream? What’s up are you ok?” his question was answered for him when lightning illuminated the window, shortly followed by the low rumbling of thunder. Dream violently flinched back, tail tucking even further between his legs and his nails breaking the skin on his arms, causing small rivets of blood to bead up and soak into the soft material, a soft drawn out animalistic whine left the olders throat.

His eyes widened slightly at the sound, scanning over the blonde before quickly approaching, only slowing once he was a few steps away, feeling uncomfortably small on the lower down steps as he gazed up at Dream.

Cautiously he got closer, only to pause when Dream stepped back, stumbling slightly as he walked backwards up the steps, still shaking and twitching as rain thudded against the windows, the wind shaking the entire house and the cold seeping deeper making a shiver wrack up the noirettes spine.

“Dream, Dream it’s just me it’s just Sapnap,” he cooed softly, not wanting to panic his friend anymore as he approached, Dream still stumbling backwards until they were off the stairs instead on the landing of the top floor.

A harsh grumble of thunder shook the tense air, Sapnap couldn’t even react before Dream had flung himself into his arms, hunched over so much he was practically shorter than the younger, violently shaking.

“Please don’t leave me please don’t leave me pleasedontleaveme—“

“Shhhh, shhh i’m here i’m here,” he gently hushed the older, awkwardly bringing his hands up to wrap around Dream, frowning as the man shook violently in his arms, “come on let’s head to bed it’s cold out here.”

“Yours?” the mans voice was uncertain, something almost completely foreign to associate with Dream.

“yeah my bed come on,” awkwardly Sapnap untangled himself from the older, gently holding Dreams hand whilst the hybrid cautiously curled away from Sapnap, allowing himself to be pulled along into Sapnaps room.

The best way to describe the room was a luxurious cave. The ceiling was slanted down, making Dream have to hunch over to avoid hitting his head and also giving the place that extra cozy feel. It was obscenely hot, as Sapnap liked it, and in comparison to the cold of the rest of the house it was like a warm blanket being draped over you, comfortable and relaxing. Even just entering the room Sapnap noticed the way Dreams body slumped and unwinded slightly, his tail cautiously sliding out from between his legs whilst one of his ears flicked up uncertainly. Sapnaps bed was huge as it covered a large proportion of the room, thick blankets and pillows tangled on the unmade bed whilst a fluffy sheep’s skin rug sat on the floor. Small candles sat along shelves, the fire flickering and wavering, taking Dreams attention away from the windows where rain continued to pelt down aggressively.

The whole room smelt like home. Afterall when the others came over it was the chosen cuddle area due to the cozy aesthetic, leaving everyone’s calmed scents embedded into the room, with George’s being the most pronounced besides Sapnaps own. The noirette glanced up at Dream, watching him inhale deeply without shame, body losing more of its tension as he stepped closer to Sapnap, hovering behind the younger with his hands awkwardly out as though he were afraid to touch.

“You sure you’ll be alright sleeping in that? I don’t want you to overheat.” Sapnap himself was just in simple gym shorts and an oversized t-shirt, perfect for his warm room however Dream was in his usual thick green hoodie and black joggers with fluffy socks. Although it would be fine to wear to sleep in anywhere else in the house, Sapnaps room was warm and his blankets were thick and great heat insulators, adding the fact that Dream naturally ran hotter than most, he didn’t want the man sweating through the sheets of his bed. Green eyes (which had thankful began to lose their glossy sheen) glanced up,

“I don’t have a shirt if that’s alright?”

Sapnap simply rolled his eyes, rearranging his covers and pillows into a nest like form before laying back and opening his arms out to Dream who shuffled out of his hoodie with lanky limbs, smacking his hands on the ceiling with a yelp and snicker before pulling off his hoodie and climbing into the nest.

Despite being stupidly tall, Dream was expert at making himself seem small, pulling his knees to his chest and putting his hands on Sapnaps chest before also resting down his head, staring at the foot of the bed as exhaustion sunk into his bones.

Sapnap smiled, pulling a blanket carefully over himself and Dream without smothering the other before bringing his hands to the fluffy blonde hair on his chest, smirking softly when Dream shivered as his fingers gently traced over his ears, watching them flick and twitch in his hands, no longer firmly pressed against his head but flopping over, being moved by Sapnaps calloused hands, the younger grinning as he imagined that if Dream were a cat he’d likely be purring at the sensation.

The harsh tremble of thunder however shook the comfy atmosphere, lightning brightening up the windows and flashing into the room, making Dream flinch, ears flattening against his head again as he curled into himself, essentially becoming a tight ball half on half off Sapnaps body, whimpering and whining softly. 

The younger had no idea what to do. Afterall usually the scared ones were him or George (usually him) with Dream comforting them. He wasn’t used to being in the position where he had to comfort others. The arsonist carefully sat up, careful not to jostle Dream too much as carefully manuvered him around, adjusting it so that the hybrid had his face directly into the crook of Sapnaps neck whilst he massaged circles into clenched hands.

“Breathe Dreamy its alright it can’t hurt us,” he crooned softly, trying not to twitch as Dream inhaled deeply, pressing closer into Sapnaps neck to the point where he could feel the vibrations of the whines which left Dreams throat, high pitched and inhuman as he trembled despite the blankets.

Awkwardly Sapnap tried to adjust, shuffling his head slightly and moving away from Dreams face only to freeze when the high pitched whine turned into a gravelly growl, rumbling through the room and making Sapnap freeze up.

“Dream?”

However the older didn’t respond, instead apparently disliking Sapnaps sudden ridged body and opening his jaw, pressing sharp teeth against Sapnaps jugular. Not biting down but simply hovering as the growl tapered off back into a whine, leaving the younger even more confused than before.

_ Did he move? Did he stay still? Was he hurting Dream? Was Dream hurt? _

The sharp canines left his throat, allowing him to swallow nervously, “‘m sorry.”

Black eyes snapped down, suprised to see jade eyes now looking up as him, glossy and slightly feral, “sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrysorrysorry—“

“Dream.” Sapnaps harsh voice cut off the panicking hybrid, jade eyes still boring into his own, “ let’s go to sleep yeah? We can talk in the morning.”

Carefully he brushed a calloused hand over the deep eyebags marring Dreams face before quickly adjusting to lay on his side, ignoring Dreams flinch as he pulled the older flush against him. 

Blonde hair tickled his jaw as lanky legs carefully intertwined with his own, a fluffy tail managing to get into the mix as the two clung to each other. The rain in no way slowed its downpour as the two embraced, however now it was merely background as Sapnap fell asleep focussed on the sensation of Dreams shaky breaths gradually evening out against his shirt and Dream fell asleep to the steady, consistent rhythm of Sapnaps heartbeat.

No matter what storms waged the outside, nothing could breach the cozy cave were the wolf and the boy resided.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do another chapter of the morning after but i’m not exactly sure
> 
> no thoughts head empty just wolf dream
> 
> feel free to leave oneshot requests below :)


End file.
